GrayLu Week 2017
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Day 1: Grey Day 2: Loud Day 3: Ordinary Day 4: Tremble Day 5: Playground Day 6: Fragrance* Day 7: Trace Day 8: Memorable moments/Last day on Earth (Complete!)
1. Grey

**GrayLu Week, here are the prompts for everyone else.**

 **Day 1: Grey**

 **Day 2: Loud**

 **Day 3: Ordinary**

 **Day 4: Tremble**

 **Day 5: Playground**

 **Day 6: Fragrance***

 **Day 7: Trace**

 **Also look whose back to writing for Fairy Tail! That's right. This girl!**

 **Totally a Soulmate AU**

* * *

 _Day 1: Grey_

 _Why'd I take this job again?_ Gray wondered as he looked around the large crowd in front of him. Shades of grey, black, and white danced around no bright color to be seen as he forced himself _not_ to start undressing. Gray sighed as he remembered Mira telling him about the rumor of a man matching Loke being seen around the Heartfilia manor, apparently he was always seen with someone named Lucy.

Truthfully he didn't really _care_ about this 'Lucy' or the party, all he wanted to do was find Loke and beat the crap out of him for disappearing and letting everyone think he was _dead_. "Now introducing my daughter Lucy Heartfilia." Jude said and Gray looked at his client before moving to the girl as she came down the stairs. _Can she even **breath** in that?_ He wondered as the dress looked to tight for any woman to ever wear. Gray's eyes moved from the dress towards her face before his head jerked away as the doors to the large ballroom exploded.

Screams filled the air as men and women started running to the other side of the room. Gray barley noticed though as he slammed his hands to the ground quickly created a giant shield, to block whoever had caused the explosions. Turning towards the stairs, his eyes widen in surprise as he finds Loke standing there in a suit, hair puffed up, and arm wrapped around Lucy Heartfilia. Gray's eyes go up to her face, just for a moment, barley more then a few seconds, but it's enough for there eyes to meet and for color to start blossoming all around him.

The first color Gray could see was white, and silver or at least he _thinks_ it's silver (he'll find out later that it is silver), the silver on the dress looked like ice shattering around her. Gray decides he likes the dress on her, though a part of him still wonders if it's to tight. He watches even across the room as her face turns into one of surprise and shock, while she grabs onto Loke's arm, almost as if she's using him as support. Gray wants to yell 'come back' as she's dragged up the stairs by Loke and he loses sight of her. Ice shatters as the group of mages break through. Gray can't help but smirk as he turns and fights with a determination to finish this quickly and see if he can find Lucy. He wants to speak to his soulmate, no he _needs_ to speak with her.

By the time the Rune Knights have come to gather the now frozen mages, Gray is being given his reward money, then more or less kicked out. Gray wants _so_ badly to go back, break in, do _something_ to talk to her and tell her all about the _amazing_ colors that are on her. But he knows that if he does it will look back on Fairy Tail, not him.

He kept the fact he could see color a secret for a day, before he more or less gasped at the shock of color everyone's magic is. Mira had pounced and he spilled, then before he knew it a rumor that Lucy ran had appeared. The guild didn't talk about it, but when they heard whispers of a woman matching Lucy or a man matching Loke, they told Gray. A year slowly passed and no one knew where either was.

* * *

"You'll _love_ Fairy Tail." Loke purred happily as he lead Lucy towards the guild. Fond memories of his second home coming to mind, he quickly stared talking about a random guild mate, trying to calm Lucy's nervous. Neither one noticed the dark haired ice wizard staring almost frozen at the pair. Feeling Lucy's nervous started to flair up against Loke quickly hummed "Don't be scared Princess, your knight is here to protect you." Lucy let out a soft laugh and gently shoved him away.

Gray's body seemed to move on its own as his hand shot out and gently grabbed Lucy's arm while her name slide out. Loke started growling before quickly cutting off as he found himself looking at Gray. Smirking he backed away while Gray stated "You're Lucy Heartfilia right?" A smile appeared on his face as she gave a slow nod, her eyes flicking over towards Loke before saying "You're Gray Fullbuster." Lucy could see the confusion on Gray and knew he was wondering how she knew him. "Loke's told me about you.

Gray silently decides to ignore that for now, before stating "You gave me color."

"Well" Lucy starts, her hand going to grab his hand on her arm "it only seemed fair since you gave me color to." Gray can't help but smile at that as he release her arm and takes his hand back. Gray wonders what color she saw first, and what it was on, before asking "Are you in a guild or..?"

"No, no. I'm actually looking to join one."

"Oh? Which one?" Gray asked slowly hoping that she would say Fairy Tail or at least be able to convince her to join Fairy Tail.

"I was thinking Fairy Tail."

"Really?" Gray said and watched as she hummed a yes. "You know I could show you around."

"Don't you need clothes for that?"

"What?" Looking down Gray saw that at some point he had lost his jacket, shirt, and pants. "When did..? I don't do this a lot, I _can_ stop." He tried wincing a bit. Lucy couldn't help the soft laugh that left her, before she said "It's okay, I kinda like it."

"You do?" Gray questioned as he slide his pants, and shirt on, not noticing as Lucy grabbed his jacket for him. Gray held out his hand before saying "Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail." Lucy answered and took his hand, neither noticing that Loke had disappeared.

* * *

 **It's still September 1st for me, so it counts.**


	2. Loud

**It's day 2 guys, and also my Birthday! That's also a reason it's kinda short, I have to clean my house for the party so anyways... Enjoy!**

 **Day 2: Loud**

* * *

Lucy held in a groan of pain as her felt like Happy was hitting it with a hammer, the loudness that made up Fairy Tail was _not_ helping. _When is Wendy coming in?_ Lucy thought while also silently deciding to _never_ drink that much again. "Good morning Lucy." Mira said sweetly, a little _to_ sweetly. Lucy slowly turned and looked at the take-over mage, her eyes narrowing slightly with suspicion, as she accepted the strawberry milkshake. "Morning Mira." Lucy answered slowly before taking a sip of the milkshake.

"Did you have a good night?" Mira asked and Lucy forced herself not to jump as flashes of memory came. _Fingernails scraping down a cold back, lips pressing into the skin on her shoulder._ Lucy swallowed and tried not to shiver at the memory before deciding that she didn't need or want to give anything away to Mira, if Juiva found out, the whole guild may become flooded once more. "What do you mean Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Gray took you home right?" Mira asked leaning against the bar top.

"Well yeah" Lucy began slowly as she remembered _cold lips pressing against her own_ "but Gray slept on the couch." Lucy watched as Mira pouted and was thankful she couldn't read minds. Giving her a large smile, Lucy turned to look back at the guild and noticed that Gray had already lost his jacket. For a moment Lucy wondered if the nail marks and hickeys she left on him, then almost chocked as she thought about how they were only hidden by his shirt, and if he lost that, _everyone_ would see them. _Maybe it's best to leave_ Lucy decided and started to make her way towards the guild doors.

Insults started before the first punch was thrown and Lucy watched as an all out brawl started up again. She really hoped she would have a head start on Juvia's waterworks alongside the questions that were going to be asked. "Gray! What happened to your back!?" A voice yelled causing most of the guild to pause in there fighting and turn to look at the ice mage who was trying to quickly grab his shirt, letting everyone see the fading nail marks scraping down his back. "Nothing." Gray stated as he turned and glared at where the voice came from, only giving them a view of the hickeys that wrapped around his collar bone.

"Gray got it last night!" Cana yelled and laughed when he glared at her, before shouts of who lifted into the air. Gray glanced at Lucy who had the guild door open and was pointing outside with her hand. Natsu shoved pass a few people before snapping "Is that why Lucy's scent is all over you and yours is all over her?" Lucy face palmed because really Natsu? _Really_?

The silence of the guild was enough to hear a pen drop while Gray started inching towards the door, before Mira let out a large squeal which broke the silence and quickly everyone was shouting something over each other. "Lucy got it!"

" _Love-Rival."_

"Lucy why didn't you tell me!?"

"They're in _looooooove_."

"Oh, look at that! I think I hear the Celestial King calling. Got to go!" Lucy quickly gave an excuse, grabbed Gray's arm and bolted out the door. Gray snickered as he fought to get his shirt on, jacket left abandoned in the guild. "Celestial King?"

"You try thinking of a better excuse without hopefully getting the guild flooded." Lucy challenged back.


	3. Ordinary

**Wow, I feel** ** _kinda_** **bad cause this is late, but on the other hand I got busy with school and such. Anyways, here's day 3!**

* * *

 **Day 3: Ordinary**

"Is everything okay?" Lucy asked as she placed the box she had been holding down. Around her Virgo was carrying a few boxes and going to place them into the kitchen. Gray turned and smiled at his wife, a flush of happiness spreading through his body as they stared at each other. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Really?" Lucy asked slowly, before going to loop her arms around Gray's neck, his own wrapping tightly around her waist. "I can tell when you're lying to me." Lucy told him, while Gray sighed before shrugging and pressing his face into her shoulder. "Gray?"

"It just... It just feels so ordinary." Gray admitted.

"What does?" Lucy asked as she leaned back slightly to look at the ice mage better.

"The house." Gray answered.

"The... The house? Gray it's just a regular house." Lucy told him before understanding what he was meaning. "Don't worry Gray, sooner then later Natsu, Happy, and Erza will be breaking in to see us. My spirits will be popping in and out at odd hours, and you'll be wishing this house was ordinary." Gray laughed because he knew it was true, and sooner rather then later he would probably wish that there home was ordinary, but right now he didn't want that. "Probably, but with how we live our lives, I don't think either of us could ever have or _want_ ordinary."

"True." Lucy hummed.

"Princess." Virgo said popping up right besides the two, causing both to jump. "I have finished unpacking, shall I be punished?"

"No. No punishment Virgo, but thank you for your help." Lucy told her.

Bowing Virgo gave her a mischievous smile, before saying "I left a present on your bed Princess." Before leaving back to the Celestial World.

"Present?" Lucy wondered, while Gray let her go, and moved towards the bedroom, wondering what the present was. "What present?" Lucy called after her already gone spirit. "Lucy, come look at this!" Gray called as he opened the box sitting on their bed. Picking up the first item, he rubbed a finger against the silk, smooth fur, before grabbing the piece of clothing and turned as his wife walked in. "Is there a reason, Virgo wants you to be a cat?"

Lucy just groaned as she looked at the horrible outfit.


	4. Tremble

**Day 4: Tremble**

 _I'm an idiot_ Lucy thought as her hands gripped her arms, fingers digging into pale skin, while her body started trembling from the cold. Gray stood a few feet away, naked as the day he was born, or really any day of his life, and breathing in the snowy air. Lucy stood in a black bikini, slowly cursing herself for every deciding to go with Gray to his old training area in the North. At first she had fully dressed, with her fluffy pink coat, mittens, hat, and boots, alongside a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Then Gray had challenged her saying she couldn't stand outside without any clothes for ten minutes.

Lucy was really going to have to talk to someone about the fact she couldn't seem to back out of challenges anymore. "You know, you don't have to go the full ten minutes." Gray slowly says as he collects all of Lucy's clothes, while watching the blonde. Lucy just glares at him and tries not to curl in on herself as her body desperately wants to get warm. "Alright come on, we're done." Gray said and moved to go.

"Wait!" Lucy hissed as she grabbed Gray "I thought you wanted to stay out here for a few hours."

"I can do that tomorrow." Gray told her.

"But-."

"But nothing, besides I'm just happy you came with me." Gray hummed as Lucy slipped back into her pants, boots, and coat. "Come on, let's go take a nice, warm bath."

"Bath?" Lucy asked and ignored the fact that she had perked up at that one word.

Gray glanced back at her with a smile on his face, before nodding and saying "Ur, always said after you train in the cold, you have to have a warm bath."

* * *

Lucy couldn't help the happy hum that left her as she sunk lower into the bath, Gray doing the same thing on the opposite side of the tub. Neither mage said a word, and neither minding the fact that the other was naked and could see the other was naked. Gray had seen Lucy naked more times then anyone else in the guild after all. "Why'd you decide to come here with me?" Gray asked softly, just barley loud enough for Lucy to hear.

Lucy didn't say anything for a moment, she could answer a few different ways. She could say because they're friends, because they're fuck buddies, but that wouldn't be the truth, and she always tried to tell him the truth. Giving him a soft smile she answered in a soft tone "Because I'm in love with you."

Gray didn't answer, didn't look at her as he stared up at the ceiling of the cabin. Lucy felt her heart twinge and almost said that she would leave in the morning when with a slight splash, Gray grabbed her hand in his. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think you wanted me then to be fuck buddies." Lucy answered and looked away at the last words.

"I've wanted to be with you for awhile actually." Gray admitted "I thought you just wanted to be fuck buddies though."

"We should really talk more it seems." Lucy hummed, while hand squeezing Gray's.

"And maybe have more conversations in the bath." Gray commented, it seemed that they had there best conversations in the bathtub.

* * *

 **Not going to lie, I'm more excited for what I wrote for day 5, then the other days so far. I'll probably post day 5 tonight, so that I can get all of them out before Sunday.**


	5. Playground

**I promised day 5 tonight, so here's Day 5 tonight!**

* * *

 **Day 5: Playground**

Gray didn't know how to handle crying people, _especially_ crying girls. No one in the guild in the guild has every told him what to do alongside Ur, never told him what to do. "Ummm." Gray said slowly as the girl in front of him a year or so younger then him, wiped at her eyes. "Are you okay?" She looked up and Gray stared at her brown eyes, before she made a chocking noise and starting crying a little louder. _Lyon would be laughing his head off right now_ Gray thought before curling in on himself a little at that thought _Lyon would know what to **do**. _Gray shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts. It wasn't like Gray could _ask_ Lyon what to do, just like he couldn't ask Ur what to do. Ur was, she was _gone_ , and he didn't know where Lyon had went either.

Gray rubbed at his own eyes at that thought before he slowly sat on the other swing next to the girl. Gray didn't say anything as she cried, before finally whispering "My name's Gray."

The girl didn't answer for a moment before she pushed her blonde hair from her face and whispered "Lucy." Her foot pushed at the ground and she swung slightly "I'm eleven."

"I'm twelve." Gray told her started to slowly swing alongside her. "Where's your parents?"

"Papas at the home, I came here with the Ms. Rachel my nanny, and two guards Zen and Beck." Lucy told him. _Guards?_ Gray thought and wondered why she would need guards and a nanny. "Mama's sleeping in the stars now." Lucy whispered the last part soft enough that Gray barley heard and felt his heart clench at realizing that she's grieving for her mother. "Papa says that I'm not suppose to cry, but it hurts to much _not_ to cry."

"Why would he say that?" Gray asked.

"Ladies aren't suppose to cry." Lucy answered automatically and Gray wonders how many times she's had to say it before he asked, and how many more times she's going to have to say it later on. Gray doesn't know how to answer to that either, and he shifts around fingers twitching as Lucy looks forward before she turns to look at him, her eyes red and puffy but thankfully not filled with tears. Her face suddenly flushed red before she hissed "Where are your clothes?" And quickly looked away from him.

"What?" Gray asked then looked down and saw that he had at some point stripped down to his boxers. "When did this happen!?" Gray yelled as he scrambled to grab and slip his clothes back on from where they had landed on the floor. Gary pauses as he slides his shirt back on as giggles reach his ears, struggling to get it on he sees Lucy eyes closed and giggling as she watches him, a smile appearing on her face.

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy!" Voices cry and Lucy turns to see a her guards and nanny running towards.

"I have to go." Lucy told Gray "but since we're friends I _know_ we'll see each other again!" Lucy quickly stated afterwards.

"Really? How can you be sure?"

"Because I _promise_ we'll meet again." Lucy stated "And I _never_ break my promises." Gray grins before pressing his hands together and forming a small Fairy Tail symbol. Holding it out to Lucy, he watches as her eyes widen before saying "This is the Fairy Tail, guild symbol. I'm a member, so come here to see me again okay?" Gray told her and watched as she gently held the ice in her hand, eyes wide before she nodded before saying "I'm a mage to!"

"You can come join then!" Gray told her before waving good-bye and setting off. He turned for a moment and watched as Lucy held the ice close to her chest as she was lead away by the three adults. She turned her head only once and smiled widely at him, and he smiled back.

* * *

Gray won't tell anyone about that night at the playground as he waits and waits for a girl who made a promise to him. Years will slowly pass though and he will soon forget all about the promise, and the blonde little girl who he found crying. Lucy won't forget him, he made a lasting impression with stripping in front of her, alongside giving her the ice, that made her smile on the anniversary of her mother's death. Years following Lucy will sneak herself Sorcerer Weekly magazines, always hunting for new Fairy Tail things.

 _You can join then!_ Comes into her mind as she stares at the magazine one night, Cancer is out cutting her hair for an up coming ball in a few hours. Lucy chest aches as she reads about a Salamander and an ice mage that had a habit of stripping. "Cancer..." Lucy started then stopped for a moment to make sure no one else was in the room "how would you like to see if we can join a guild?" She can sense her spirits surprise but can see him giving her a firm nod, and knows that he wants to go to. "Alright tonight then. Tonight we leave. Tonight we start our first adventure."

* * *

"Hey, Gray." Lucy greets the ice mage, and waits to see after everything is calmed down, from the Lullaby thing that he would remember her. Gray looks up at her before saying a "Hey, Lucy." and going back to what he was doing before. _Okay, so maybe he doesn't remember me_ Lucy thought before deciding she was going to have to change that. "How's your first few weeks going so far?" Gray asked as he turned to look at the blonde.

"It's _amazing_ , the guild is nothing like I imagined it, and I love that about it." Lucy answered truthfully. "It's just.."

"Just?" Gray slowly asked.

"Know what? Never mind, I can handle it by myself." Lucy told him as she stood up from the table.

"Handle what?" Gray asked, but the blonde didn't answer as she waved bye to Mira and left the guild hall. Gray sat for a moment, fingers tapping against the wood before sighing, and following after her. Lucy was still new if something was happening, she may not be able to handle it by herself. Following Lucy wasn't hard, it was like she was leaving a trail for everyone to follow. Gray didn't say anything except narrowed his eyes as she went a different way then where her apartment was. _The park_? Gray thought confused as Lucy walked into the dark park, and sat on one of the swings.

"Are you going to come join me, or just keep watching like a stalker?" Lucy called out causing Gray to jolt before sliding out a little embarrassed that he was caught. She didn't say anything though and just patted the seat besides her. Taking it Gray watched her as Lucy pushed back and forth on the swing with her legs, a brilliant smile on her face. "I came to this park once when I was little." Lucy started still not looking at him. "I was eleven and it was the anniversary of my mother's death. I wanted to spend it with my father, but he... He didn't seem to _care_."

Gray doesn't say anything as he feels a sense of deja vu, while Lucy continues "While there I met a boy, he was twelve and he got me to laugh at the fact that he stripped right in front of me without even noticing that he did it!" Lucy laughs softly while Gray's eyes start to widen. "I made that boy a promise that day that we would meet again, and he showed me where to go. To Fairy Tail, he was one of the reasons I decided to join the guild after all he told me-"

"You can join then." Gray cuts in and watches as Lucy smiled widely at him.

"You remember?"

"I'm starting to." Gray answered.


	6. Fragrance

**Day 6: Fragrance**

Was his eye twitching? Gray thinks it is, as it becomes harder and harder not to freeze those Blue Pegasus freaks. "Calm down, they're harmless." Lyon calmly stated, amusement filling his voice as he watched the Trimen flirt around Lucy. They had been doing it for the past few minutes, ever since Fairy Tail had joined the three guild, training camp. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail's guild masters wanted their mages to get along better, so a training camp had been made. Lyon was betting the Fairy Tail mages destroy the place in under a day.

"Not to Erza." Gray hissed, but eyes were watching Lucy and Hibiki. Erza was at the moment trying to not show that she was hiding behind one of her guild mates, while also being respectful to Ichiya. Lyon was betting she was going to kick the man across the room in a few minutes. "Ah." Lyon said after a moment as he followed Gray's line of sight. "Does she know?"

"Know what?" Gray asked as he turned to look at Lyon.

"That you're in love with her." Lyon stated it as a simple fact, and that he was surprised that Gray was trying to keep it from him.

" _What_?" Gray hissed because he _wasn't_ in love with Lucy! He just liked her smile, especially when it was pointed at him. Gray like listening to her laugh and hold her close to him. He liked the little things she did to, like how she would stick her tongue out when she was deep into her writing. He liked how she always thought of others, how when nervous she would stroke her keys. "You didn't know yourself." Lyon commented, watching as realization appeared on Gray's face.

Gray wanted to comment, but holy crap he was in love with Lucy! _How long has this been going on?_ He wondered. Lyon sighed before grabbing Gray's shoulder ignoring the fact that he had lost his shirt at some point, and said "I'll create a distraction, while you talk to her." Before moving a few feet away while Gray thought _Distraction?_ Gray watched as Lyon made a small line of ice right on Ichiya's foot as he took a step, and sent him sliding straight into Erza.

Taking a large sniff both ice mages heard "You're perfume is amazing as ever my honey!" Erza didn't bother to hold in a scream as her leg shot out, and kicked Ichiya away from her, straight at Lyon. Lyon raised a hand an iced Ichiya before throwing him towards the Trimen who all leaped to the defense of their teacher. The Trimen yelled, before attacking, and quickly the other Fairies joined in before an all out brawl started. Lyon only got a glimpse of Gray leading Lucy away from the brawl, before he was caught back into the fight.

A week later Lyon sat inside the Lamia Scale guild hall, his face still hitting a little from getting sucker punched by one of the Fairies. He flipped through the new copy of Sorcerer Weekly, wondering what Fairy Tail had been up to when he paused as saw a picture of Lucy and Gray staring at each other, and read that it seemed Fairy Tail had a new couple in their ranks. His face hurting was worth it, it seemed.

* * *

 **As soon as I saw Fragrance, my first thought was Ichiya and his perfume.**


	7. Trace

**Day 7: Trace**

"Do you think if we're really, _really_ fast and quiet, we could disappear without a trace?" Gray asked softly as he sat watching Erza and Mira argue, both looking ready to battle it out. Lucy just let out a soft laugh because their guild had four dragon slayers, and then that wasn't counting on the fact that both Erza and Mira would start an all out man hunt for them. "The only way we're disappearing is if we're dead, and they would still find a way to bring us back to life." Lucy pointed out.

Gray didn't say anything because he knew it was _true_ , but they were going overboard! "Aren't they going just a _little_ overboard?" Gray questioned and turned to look at his newly fiancee, that thought brought a small smile to his face. He still couldn't get over the fact she said _yes_. Lucy stared at her guild who had decided that they would take care of _everything_ for the wedding, and only needed both Gray and Lucy to write the guest list, and tell them that Virgo had decided to make the dresses.

"Maybe just a little." Lucy whispered back, wincing as Erza's fist slammed and smashed through a nearby table, papers scattering. "At least we already know who the ring bearer, and flower girl will be." Lucy whispered and glanced towards where Romeo and Wendy were watching as everything happened.

"Whose you're maid of honor again?" Gray asked.

"Don't ask that question." Lucy answered. "They haven't gotten to that part yet, they're still in the cake and food."

"We should leave before they get to the bride's maids and maid of honor." Gray suggested as he pulled out a three week long mission that he had grabbed when he had gotten to the guild earlier. Lucy didn't bother reading the flyer just nodded and dragged Gray over towards Kinana who gave both a soft "Congratulations." before sending them off.

"Are guild is crazy." Gray muttered as Lucy gave him his shirt and jacket.

"Yeah, but that's why we love them." Lucy told him and glanced back towards the guild as the first roar of 'You're going to be her _what_?" filled the air. "Run?"

"Run."

* * *

 **Bonus Day next!**


	8. Memorable momentsLast day on Earth

**Alright, so I sat on this one for a bit trying to figure out if I wanted to do Memorable moments OR Last day on Earth, and then it hit me. Why not do _both_. I hope you all love my favorite gene of writing. The _angst_ section.**

* * *

 **Day 8:** **Memorable moments/Last day on Earth**

Gray can remember the first time he saw Lucy, he hadn't known who she was, but they both could and _would_ agree their first meeting was memorable. Lucy was the only person his asked to borrow their underwear. Gray had sworn to _never_ tell their kids that's how he met Lucy. He remembers wondering how _Natsu_ of all people, could get someone like _her_ to come back with him, and actually become his _partner_.

He ignores and mostly forgets about her after that, before Erza comes back, and forces him onto a team with _Natsu_. Lucy follows along behind them, and Gray can't help but feel a little bad that she was forced to come with them, though she did work with the pyro so she should be use to things like this right? That feeling leaves once she finds out the way to scare them is to pretend Erza is coming. He can't help, but feel a surge of pride at the way she looks at his ice magic.

* * *

 _"Just keep breathing! **Please**!"_

* * *

He remembers being sent after her and Natsu the most though. That's when he _really_ thought the stupid pyro had actually gotten with her, finding them side by side plotting didn't help his way of thinking. The screams they both let out was funny, up until Natsu knocked him out and he woke tied up sitting besides Lucy. Gray was down right _pissed_ , they knock him out, kidnap him, and then don't even bother untying him when they were all about to die.

Finding out the monster from his childhood was on the island had been _terrifying,_ no one knew how scared he was until on the way home when Lucy had found him laying on his bunk on that stupid pirate ship, screaming in his sleep.

 _Gray woke slowly in the middle of the night, he pushed the blanket off of his small body, before gathering it up and moving from his bedroom, down the hall, and pushing on his parents door. It swung open easily, while he leaned against it and stared in, his small eyes seeing both of his parents sleeping on the bed before his father slowly raised his head, eyes blinking, still full of sleep. "Gray? Buddy, did you have another nightmare?"_

 _Gray nodded while he stared at his father, and brought his favorite blanket closer to him. "Come on, get in here." Silver told him while patting the bed. Gray didn't have to be told twice as he shot towards the bed and quickly climbed in, ignoring the grunt that came from his father, as Gray's foot slammed into his side. "Alright, get back to sleep." Silver mumbled as he wrapped an arm around both his son and wife pulling them closer._

 _Gray woke up, a startled cry leaving his lips, as a loud screeching noise hit his ears. Crying out in pain, Gray tried to bury into the blankets, hands covering his ears, as both of his parents rolled out of bed trying to find out what was going on. "I'll see what's going on, stay here." Silver hissed as he grabbed his things and took off for the outside, while Gray rolled out of the bed confused as more screeches and the sound of explosions filled the village. "Mom?" Gray whispered and watched as she left the room only to reappear with his coat and shoes._

 _"Put these on dear." Mika told Gray before she quickly got her coat on. Another screeching noise rang through the village as screams started up._

 _"Mom, what's going on?" Gray cried as she took his hand and dragged him to the door of the house. Both jumped as the door to their house was thrown open as Silver appeared._ _"Mika, take Gray and run to the mountain." Silver told her as he glanced outside once more, the fear on his face plain for anyone to see and understand. "Dad?" Gray watched his father as both of his parents held each other tightly for a moment, saying something to each other that Gray couldn't hear._

 _"Hey, Buddy." Silver whispered as he dropped besides his son and wrapped both arms around him. "I need you to be strong and listen to your mother for me okay?" Gray nodded confused because he **always** listened to mom, and jerked slightly as a small weight was dropped around his neck. Looking down he could see his father's necklace. "I need you to watch over this for me okay? Just until I catch up with you two."_

 _Gray nods before his being lifted up into his mother's arms as she runs, even though he **knew** he was to big to carry anymore. He grabbed at her coat, and lifted his head from her shoulder, looking backwards and watching as a giant creature loomed over his village. Easily crushing everything in its path. For a moment Gray looked up at the monster's face, and for a moment he felt as if their eyes had touched before it opened its mouth. Gray started to prepare for another scream, when a blast of light shot through the town, he was confused only for a second before the explosions followed and everything went black._

"Gray! Gray, wake up!" A female voice cried and hands were gently shaking him awake. He still jerked though, startling and trying to get away, as his heart raced. His eyes quickly took in the room around him, finding bunk beds, the smell of sweat, and the ocean before he looked towards the voice and saw Lucy staring at him, concern dancing in her eyes. "Gray-!" Lucy began but was cut off as hands grabbed her and dragged her straight into a hug.

Gray didn't say anything as she gently hugged him back, ignoring how he was probably leaving bruise marks on her skin, from his tight grip. His ears rung from the memory of Deliora's screams, alongside the screams of the dying that didn't want to go away. He knew Deliora was dead, had been for _years_ , Ur had seen to that, and the fact that it shattered like glass just helped that fact even more. But those old memories kept coming back, and he _knew_ they weren't going to go away anytime soon.

"Shhh, it's alright, it's okay." Lucy's voice whispered into his ear, as she rubbed circles against his back, as he shook and felt tears started to slowly fall down his face. He hadn't cried because of Deliora in so long it felt weird. It's nights when he has the same dream about his parents dying does he remember that his forgetting their voices, the way their hugs felt, the way they moved and sometimes there faces. He remembers Ur more then he remembers his own mother, and that breaks his heart.

Gray isn't sure how long they stay like that, but it feels like hours, as he holds onto her. Before the shouts of the port coming up, and they released each other, a silent agreement not to mention it again.

* * *

 _"Listen to me! You can't die, please don't die!"_

* * *

"Lucy?" Gray called softly as he pulled himself out of her chimney. Gray glances around her small apartment, realizing it didn't feel like the normal warm, and homey feel to it. Glancing around he found most lights off, while he moved towards her bed and found it strangely empty. _Is she in the bathroom?_ Gray thought and glanced towards it. _She'll kill me if I go in there... But I need to make sure she's okay._ Gray decided then slowly moved the curtain while calling out a soft "Lucy, I'm just seeing if you're okay. Don't kick me." Getting no answer he looked in and found it empty to.

Her living room was also empty, before he finally looked into the kitchen and found her sitting on the floor, keys dangling between her fingers, head pressed into her knees. He didn't say anything for a moment, before slowly lowering himself besides her. "You okay, Lucy?" Gray asked softly even though he knew she probably wasn't. "You know its _not_ your fault right? Like Gramps says, we can't choose our parents."

"If I hadn't ran away, or joined Fairy Tail, he would never have attacked!" Lucy whisper, yelled at him. "Father would _never_ have destroyed the guild hall, and please don't act like that didn't hurt you. I saw Natsu's face, I know it did."

Gray leaned towards her slightly, allowing his shoulder to press against hers "Well yeah, I've been there since I was younger, its been my home for years." Gray began and pressed against her more when she tried to curl in on herself. "But in the end the guildhall, is just a building. The true Fairy Tail, and its memories are all in my heart. Besides Gramps has been wanting to expand for awhile now, and this just gives him the excuse to rebuild the guildhall, bigger and better then before."

Lucy didn't answer, but she did lean against him, her head lifting slightly to peer at her keys. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just... Thank you." Lucy whispered and for a moment Gray could see the fire in her eyes starting back up. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he could already see that it was going to get the full force of her wrath. He almost felt bad for whoever, or whatever she's going after.

* * *

 _Gray! **GRAY!**_

* * *

Gray remembered when he first realized that he was in love with her. It was a few weeks after the Grand Magic Games, missions were coming in by the boat load, and Lucy had helped him get away from Juiva by grabbing a mission that wanted them to save a kid. The plan was easy and went off perfectly, both working flawlessly together like always. He remembers tying up the guild members before turning and watching as Lucy untied the kid and calmed him down while promising to bring him back to his parents.

Gray had paused head tilted slightly as instead of a little boy with purple hair, green eyes filled with tears as Lucy and Virgo checked him for injuries. He saw a little boy with black hair, and large brown eyes who was seeking comfort with his mother. Gray found himself chocking slightly at that thought and quickly pushed it away, but found himself _wanting_ that so _badly_. He remembers waiting for the Knights, while Lucy took the boy home and collected the reward.

Gray had plenty of time to think on that child thought as he waited for the Knights, then going to the hotel and meeting up with Lucy again. He thought about how close they've gotten, how he wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let go most days, how panicked he felt during the games when he thought she was going to _die_.

Watching as she came out of the bathroom during the night, ready for bed, he slowly realized that it would kill him if he lost her. He realized that he _loves_ her. It takes him another week to kiss her, and ask her to go on a date with him. Gray's in heaven for three weeks, before hell comes crashing in.

* * *

"Gray, please don't leave me." Lucy whispered as she hugged him close to her chest, tears trailing down her face, Gemini kneeling as Wendy besides them, trying to use the sky magic to heal his broken body. Gray knew he was dead already though, Lucy knew it to, even Gemini did. That didn't stop the twin spirits from trying to save him though, tears trailing down Wendy's face, but the twin's eyes were shown. "St-stop. We both know there's no saving me now." Gray managed to choke out, and watched as Gemini actually stop and stare at him, there eyes begging for him to forgive them for not being able to save him.

Gray just smiled at them for a moment and watched as they back away, to watch for any dragons or Rogue. "Don't say that. We've been through worst." Lucy whispered and glanced at her missing arm as an example. Gray had joked once that if she lost a leg, he could make her a new one. "I don't think a missing arm, is anything to my missing side." Gray mumbled back, and found himself wishing he had more time to tell her everything, that he never got the chance to tell her. He manages to lift a hand to dig into his pants pocket and fights to hand it to Lucy.

She takes it as she brushes tears from her eyes, and just stares in surprise at what's in her hand. "I was gonna ask you, once we were in a safer place, but this feels like as good of a time as any." Gray told her and watched as she held up the ring in her hand. "It was my mother's, the last thing I have of her actually."

"Gray.."

"Just listen please." Gray asked and watched as Lucy closed her mouth. "I love you. You _know_ this, just like I know you love me." Lucy nodded at this because it was _true_. "I've been in love with you so long, it's shocking. I wanted to ask you to marry me sooner, I wanted to raise a family with you, I could actually picture it on some days. A little boy with your eyes and my hair, and a little girl that looks like you, but with my eyes." Gray felt tears hit his face and watched as Lucy smiled at the thought.

"Natsu would have demanded to be Godfather." Lucy tells him and both wince as they remember Natsu turning into END, and Gray being forced to end his life. Some days Gray could still feel his friend's blood on his hands, Gray had puked alongside Happy when Lucy had found the little exceed's blonde in her hair. "Erza would have demanded to be both." Gray counters back, and listens as Lucy laughs because their redheaded friend would have. They ignore how Erza was suppose to meet up with Jellal and the rest of the Crime Sorciere, and then bring them back to the hideout. They never got word that she even made it to them.

"Lucy." Gray whispered and his body for the first time in _years_ was beginning to feel cold. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" Lucy answered before gently kissing him and smiling as Gray sagged against her. "Mira and Erza will fight over maid of honor, and do a giant gladiator like fight. Happy will shout it to the heavens that we're in loooove." Lucy rolled her tongue as she talked about Happy. "Maybe Happy and Carla can even dance together, Happy would love that. Wendy can be the flower girl, and Romeo the ring bearer." Lucy stated trying to ignore the memories of Wendy's screams as she, Romeo, and Carla were cut off from the rest and ripped apart by the dragons. "We should try getting Mira and Laxus together while we're at it."

Laxus's roar of unstoppable rage as he fought with everything he had in him, the rest of the guild escaping, except for Mira who fought side by side with the dragon slayer. Both trying to say things to each other through their eyes, that they never found the courage to say out loud. Mira scream as she watched Laxus being tore to shreds, before she followed.

"Gray?" Lucy asked as she looked down to her fiance, her _unmoving_ fiance. She doesn't have to say his name again to know he's gone. A chocked sob leaves her as she reaches up to slowly close his eyes, before struggling a little to get the ring on her finger. "Lucy, we have to go." Gemini state as they appear by her side, they refuse to look towards Gray, as they grab her hand and drag her away. They'll be to far away to see him, and can only faintly hear Rogue as he laughs, while looking at Gray's corpse.

It will be a year later, a year of close calls, and almost deaths when she finds Aquarius's key once more, and has all thirteen gold Zodiac keys for the first time. Lucy doesn't say anything as she stares at them before moving towards the Eclipse Gate. It hasn't been used in years, but Lucy knows that with all her spirits she can use it to go back and stop this from every happening.

Lucy won't notice the shadow that manages to get through, just barley, but it's enough for Rogue to slip back into the past.

* * *

 **Yes, this was Future Lucy and Future Gray! As in this is a slight AU for the 2 and this future pair is from the time that Future Rogue came from.**

 **T** **his was a monster to write, but I got it done, and I can't wait till next GrayLu Week, or really anything to do with them!**

 **I want to thank Choco Forest and An Amber Pen for their lovely reviews! I also want to thank everyone who read/faved/followed this story, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
